


Hold me and never let me go

by LeonTysen



Series: Hold me and never let me go [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Aris and Jonathan share a hut, Awakening, Boys In Love, First Love, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Newt/Thomas minor, Pain, Romance, Safe Haven (Maze Runner), boys, eventual love, i am bad at tagging, my first story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonTysen/pseuds/LeonTysen
Summary: Aris and Jonathan share a hut in Safe Haven. Two years after the Last City they think everything has settled but one event triggers so much more





	Hold me and never let me go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blood Culmination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956967) by [persnickett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persnickett/pseuds/persnickett). 



> So this is my first story I have written. Please give me feedback but keep in mind that English is not my first language.
> 
> I have taken the universe from the story „The Blood Culmination“ by persnickett. Thank you for letting me use it and for inspiring me to write.  
> Please go check out her story: It’s Awesome!

„Aris!“ someone called out through the woods.

The boy in question almost fell from the toppled over tree he was lying on.  
‚Shit!‘ he thought, rolling over to his left to hide behind the trunk.  
He stowed the book he was reading in his backpack and glanced over his cover to see who was looking for him.

It was Susanna and of course she had already seen him.  
„ Come on Aris, you were supposed to bring these herbs to Frypan ages ago.“  
She tried to keep her reprimanding expression, not quite succeeding as Aris could see the little smirk on her face.

„ Oh. And you’ll never guess what the tide washed ashore“

 

The news had travelled fast once Brenda called it in over the radio.  
The camp was buzzing with activity as Susanna and Aris came down the path from the woods.  
Susanna left Aris right in the middle of camp, murmuring something about chores she had to attend.  
Aris looked around himself not knowing what to do or what was even going on.  
Sonya walked by with a bucket full of hot water she probably picked up from the kitchen.  
Aris grabbed her by the arm and stopped her „ What is going on here Sonya?“  
She turned around and looked at him with joy in her eyes he hadn’t seen for a long time.  
„ Newt came back!“ she exclaimed, „ He survived, he found us!“.

Silence.

For one moment, shorter than a second, everything seemed to stop.  
Newt. Alive. Here.  
Aris stared into Sonya’s eyes.

She noticed his empty expression and started to nod heavily,  
„ I know, I can hardly believe it either“ she freed her arm and turned to go on her way to the med shacks. „ Be a sweetheart and bring me one of those buckets up please“ she said to him already moving.  
He sighed and turned towards the kitchen.

 

The day went by and Aris had just had a glance at Newt when they brought him to the med shacks.  
He looked awful. Dirty, with long hair and wretched clothing and even slimmer than he had always been. Sonya had send them all away to let her do her work.  
So now Aris was walking to the little hut he was sharing with Jonathan.

Jonathan was one of the boys who had been rescued by Thomas, Vince, Newt and all the others.  
He was a bit older than Aris, a few inches taller and had ginger hair.  
Jonathan had an accent not unlike Newts, although someone had told him he sounded Scottish.  
Not that Aris knew the difference.

When he entered their hut, Jonathan was lying on his cot looking inquisitive.  
„Tell me!“ he said immediately.  
Aris gave an irritated look as he stowed his backpack under his cot.  
„ Tell you what exactly?“ he murmured. He took of his shirt and slipped out of his trousers before neatly folding both items and laying them on a chair in the corner.  
„ About this Newt-guy, silly“ Jonathan laughed, „ its the only topic on this island as it seems!“.  
Aris gave his roommate a weak smile, „ What is there to tell?“ was his answer, while simultaneously getting his sweatpants on he wore for sleeping.  
„ He was one of our leaders but got left behind while saving your ass and those of the others.“ his little sigh at the end did not escape Jonathan.  
„ Yes I know that,“ the ginger haired boy replied, „ but everybody does. I want to know details. About who that guy is“.  
Aris had settled down on his cot by now and looked over in the dim light of the fading sun.  
„ I am not the best person to ask in that matter, ask Thomas or Minho.  
Good night Jonathan“ he said, maybe a bit rougher than intended.  
„ Jeez, alright. Night!“ the other answered.

 

In the morning the two boys followed their routine without talking beyond a murmured „ morning“.  
Jonathan went down to the stream, bringing back a bucket of water for them to wash.  
After they had splashed their faces with water, they stood opposite to each other as they tried themselves off.  
„ I‘m sorry man,“ Aris started shyly „ I get that you’re curious, it’s just that I’m not sure what to tell you“ he sighed as he turned to put on his shirt.  
„ The first time I met them, I had already been a week at Jansons compound. Separated from all the girls I knew.“  
He had turned his back toward Jonathan and stared out through the entrance of their hut into the distance.  
„ They seemed different from the start“ his tone went monotonous and his whole behavior appeared absent.

Jonathan swallowed. Aris had never talked about that part of his life. If he thought about it, he didn’t know anything about that boy. Aris was quite talkative sometimes but it never revealed anything about himself. He always talked about his friends and how great they were and what they did.  
It made Jonathan almost feel guilty that he had never asked about his roommate.  
How could he have shared a hut with someone for almost one and a half years without knowing anything about that person?  
He cleared his throat, „ Different?! How?“

Aris didn’t look at him, he kept staring at an imaginary point somewhere in the morning sky.  
„ They had this chemistry. Thomas was on edge the first time I saw him. He tried to get to one of his friends, not regarding what Jansons guys told him“ his voice didn’t change. It felt like he was giving a scientific report to Jonathan, no emotions just facts.  
„ I somehow knew I could trust him. So that night I crawled through the ventilation shafts to the room Thomas and his group were in“ he paused for an agonizing moment „ and I showed him!“

Jonathan couldn’t resist anymore, he stepped closer to the smaller boy and rested his hand on his shoulder.  
„ what did you show him?“  
But Aris twitched at the touch and stepped out of the hut,  
„ I got a lot of chores today, I think I’ll skip breakfast" and with that he was gone.

 

The ginger haired boy stood baffled for a second. It was the second time in a couple of hours that Aris had cut short their conversation and he didn't like it. They always had been honest with each other. This behaviour was uncharactaristic for Aris and he didn't like the expression he had on his face.

Jonathan was still caught up in his thoughts as he went to breakfast. He was a bit late and the tables were already filling. While standing in line at Frypans counter he tried to focus on something else. He just grabbed a sandwich and went to work.

The armory was situated at the edge of camp not to far from his and Aris‘ hut.  
It was one of the strongest structures they had build, concrete with bits of metal they had salvaged from the big ship they arrived on.  
There was a workshop build out of clay and plastered with white gypsum.  
His second home.

Jonathan always has an understanding for mechanics and particularly for weapons. After he had repaired Vincent’s personal firearm once and improved it, Vince had made him Safehavens gunsmith and put him in charge of the armory.

Even in Safehaven there was a certain degree of bureaucracy. People who wanted to borrow a gun for hunting and even the security teams or scavenging parties had to sign for every weapon they took from the armory.

The Job of servicing, maintaining, improving and customizing the guns fell to Jonathan. But he also took care of knifes.  
Almost everybody in Safehaven carried a knife for their different chores, for eating or general purpose. And when people came to Jonathan’s workshop to have their knifes sharpened or refurbished, they often sat down watching him work, talking about everything and anything under the sky.  
That way he was always informed about what was going on.  
Which construction was about to be finished. Who was going on a raid on the mainland. What people thought about Frypans meals. Who was involved with whom. How pregnancies were going and much much more.

But today there was no happy chatter with others.  
Jonathan stood at his workbench letting his fingers glide over the wooden stock of a rifle he had been working on. His thoughts wandered back to Aris. The look in those blue eyes, the uncharacteristic ways he had brushed him off.

Suddenly it hit Jonathan as if someone had slammed a door right into his face.  
What exactly was characteristic for Aris? What was going on in that boy?  
With a shocking clarity it ventured into Jonathan’s mind that he didn’t really know Aris; not anything about him that wasn’t superficial.  
How could that be? He was living with him for almost one and a half years and only now realized the lack of personal detail?  
What was wrong with him? He was more observant and interested than that!?  
But why was it? Why didn’t he know? Was Aris so uninteresting or insignificant for him?  
No! Definitely not!  
He liked Aris. But this was stupid, he had to get to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way: I have not read the books.  
> So if there are some irregularities, please forgive me.
> 
> Cheers Leon


End file.
